Mossow
|religion = Christian (kath.)|population = 7|/t_list_page = Between 35 and 40|chunks = 20|continent = Antarctica|founding_date = 3rd December 2019|joined_a_nation = 3rd December 2019 - de jure|falling_date = N/A|past_mayors = N/A|largest_population = 7|tallest_structures = Bismarkturm (132 b)|number_of_structures = 32|tallest_y_position = 254|lowest_y_position = 12|amount_of_rivers = 0|biome = Cold Taiga}}Note: KAPSK is an currently unrecognized country! Another Note: All times correspond to the Central European time Mossow (german: Mossau) is a Village on the Antarctic continent. It was founded on 3rd December 2019 by DiamantAxt9494. There is a councillor named Spitzhacke10000. Mossow is the capital of the de jure-Nation of KAPSK (german: Kommunistisch-Antarktisch-Pazifisch-Sovietkolonie, translated: Communist-Antarctic-Pacific-Sovietcolony). List of Mossow residents: History Frühgeschichte''' (Early history: 3rd December 2019 - 8th December 2019) Arrival on Antarctica (3rd December 2019) After a long way DiamantAxt9494 reached the coast of Antarctica, spawning probably in the territorry of Kyrgyzstan. He streamed the journey on his YouTube Channel, "TheDiaClub". His friend, Spitzhacke10000, who is Councillor of Mossow, reached Antarctica a few hours later. First settlement (4th to 5th December 2019) The city was built on a 150-block-high hill. There were a huge lack of food for nearly ten Minecraft days and the city was starving. In the morning of the 5th December 2019 Spitzhacke10000 started a journey which was intentionally meant to end in Australia, where Spitzhacke10000 could collect some resources and food to end the food-crisis. But due to a glitch which ocurred when Spitzhacke10000 was AFK for about 10 minutes. The boat got off the course and Spitzhacke10000 found himself ending up in Patagonia. After crashing into the coast near Cape Hoorn Spitzhacke contacted Mayor DiamantAxt9494, who was nearly starving, immediatley. Spitzhacke10000's journey through South America (5th December 2019) In the Amazon Rainforest Spitzhacke10000 found an evidently abandoned castle. Inside of it he discovered a message which allowed everyone to take whatever they wanted. So Spitzhacke10000 collected 7 Stacks of Melons. Surprisingly those melons weren't really necessary anymore because DiamantAxt somehow managed it to get the food crisis under control. Eventually Spitzhacke10000 died near Mexico for unknown reason. So he respawned in Mossow, returned to Mexico, collected his items and returned to Antarctica again. A stable settlement (5th December 2019 - 8th December 2019) After the return of Spitzhacke10000 the resource pool of the city began to get stable. And Mossow expanded by two chunks. A road to the coast was created too. Jojo_Berlin joined the city on 6th December 2019. On 7th December 2019 a fourth chunk was claimed. Next to the former town hall a fifth chunk was claimed on 8th December 2019. 'Wirtschaftskrise '(Economic Crisis: 8th December 2019 - 14th December 2019) Siege by SourOne420 (8th December 2019) On 8th December 2019 DiamantAxt9494 and Jojo_Berlin discovered a supicious moving player on the dynmap. He was facing directly towards Mossow. An army consisting of DiamantAxt9494 and Jojo_Berlin tried to intercept him but a peaceful meeting didn't take place. A player named SourOne420 attacked them with a fly hack and took all the items. After respawning in Mossow DiamantAxt9494 started ''V-Fall ''immediately. The so called V-Fall is a shortcut for ''Verteidigungsfall and means defence case. But that wasn't enough - SourOne420 began to besiege Mossow just moments later. He lured the residents outside the city limits to give them their items. But instead of returning the items, he killed all the players and DiamantAxt declared red alert. SourOne420 went offline immediately. At 15:04 DiamantAxt9494 started a secret meeting in the underground town hall. Just minutes later SourOne420 spawned again. This time in WongTongSoup, Vietnam. He contacted DiamantAxt9494: "I'm coming! Give me gold! 90G!" DiamantAxt declared red alert - again. But SourOne420 didn't besiege Mossow this time, but approached the town of Cook_Ice_Shelf and another unclaimed village. DiamantAxt warned a resident, named sab2003, immedialely. The unclaimed village was safed. After that failure SourOne420 flew to Cook_Ice_Shelf and raided the city. After another failure he went offline. Resoring the damage (9th December 2019 - 14th December 2019) The raid caused a total damage of 37 Gold. The remaining gold was used for annexing a sixth chunk. After winning 32 gold through a bruh box and intensive periods of farming the tenth chunk was claimed on 10th December 2019. On 12th December 1FallFur1Treppe, a friend of Spitzhacke10000 and DiamantAxt9494 joined the town. On 13th December a railroad to the Coast was built. After saving much gold the town reached a total amount of 47G in the town vault. First era of Infrastructure (15th December 2019 - 28th December 2019) Siege by __Lillebebe__ (15th December) On 15th December _Gernervter_, a friend of DiamantAxt, joined the town but on the map they saw a suspicous moving player facing directly towards Mossow. After arriving he contacted DiamantAxt9494: Dear citizens of Mossow. We demand 20G otherwise we will take your town out! DiamantAxt didn't want to take any chances and payed the 20G. Lillebebe thanked DiamantAxt and left the town. Immediately after that DiamantAxt contacted MrGamingAffe for help. Establishment of the S-Bahn Antarctica Railway company (16th December 2019 - 28th December 2019) On 16th December DiamantAxt started to build a railway to an ice trace to Australia via the town of Shrek. The same day _Genervter_ lefts Mossow, creating a new town near Mossow. On 21st December 2019 _Rilex_ a friend of Jojo_Berlin and DiamantAxt9494 joined the town and an eleventh chunk was claimed. On 23rd December the construction of the Mossow - Shrek - Ice Trace railway was half the way to Shrek and the development of the EMCHV signalling system began. The town reached a total amount of 170G in the town vault. Because DiamantAxt9494 could not contact the administration of Shrek the construction of the Mossow - Shrek - Ice Trace railway is difficult. A special feature of the route construction is that Shrek's connection to the route network is not established. The Eistrasse (ice trace) train station and the route behind Karl-Marx-Tal will be built independently until a connection to Shrek has been decided. No signals can be set up behind Karl-Marx-Tal either, because the exact route has not yet been determined. Trains to Karl-Marx-Tal run every hour until another station will be set up. Redstone Era (28th December 2019 - 8th January 2020) DiamantAxt's loss of items (28th December 2019) On 28th December DiamantAxt9494 discovered that Nether was enabled. So he built a Nether portal. He went in the Laboratory, a system of underground mineshafts to get obsidian and more iron. But he died in lava and lost everything at 16:47 (15:47 GMT). DiamantAxt9494 respawned in his house and restored his most important items. After that he collected Obsidian and built a Nether portal. In the Nether he died again because he fell from a high place. He went with 2 stacks of cobblestone in the Nether and died again. After going in the Nether with another 2 stacks of cobblestone he died - again. After the second try he made it to collect his items. DiamantAxt mined some netherquartz for redstone comparators and glowstone for redstone lamps. Then he fell into a hole and died AGAIN. After the third try he managed to get his items back. So he decided to leave the Nether. But when he entered the portal he ended up in another base about 500 Blocks away from Mossow. He contacted Spitzacke10000 for building another portal in the Nether linked to only the Mossow Portal. After some time DiamantAxt came to see the portal so Spitzhacke10000 described the location of the path. But his description was missunderstood and DiamantAxt shot through the wrong tunnel. He was too fast to see that the tunnel ended in a gigantic abyss, fell about 100 blocks deep and died - for the last time so far. But the attempts to get his items back were a torture. He spent 10 minutes to get to the ground safely. It was too late - his items despawned. So he restored his items and his XP-Levels. Finishing of the railway section Mossow - Shrek (29th December - 30th December 2019) On 29th December 2019 DiamantAxt9494 contaced NoSkinForLife, the mayor of Shrek and asked for permissions to build to Shrek. He accepted so DiamantAxt continued building. A few hours later he reached Shrek and build a station. On 30th December he contacted NoSkinForLife that the trace was finished. To thank Mossow he gave 30 diamonds to DiamantAxt9494. Some time later a 12th chunk was claimed. On 30th December the rails reached Shrek. The railroad was done. Automatic farms are coming (30th December 2019 - 3rd January 2020) On 31th December 2019 DiamantAxt9494 started a long Minecraft session from 11 AM to 9 PM. And he had many things to do. First he drove to the KAPSK-Colony of Matesorr in the Indian Ocean and claimed uninhabited islands around Matesorr. Off the coast of one of the isles he found kelp and took it back to Mossow. In Mossow he dug a hole in wich he placed the kelp farm and kept space for some other farms. The kelp farm wasn't really costly. And worked efficient. After that DiamantAxt built a sugar cane farm wich worked with the same principle exept one difference. A minecart with hopper drives underneath the sand and sucked the drops into itself. Then it drives to a unloading station where a hopper takes the items. A hopper road transports them to a dropper item elevator which stores them in the chest where also the kelp is stored. On 1st January 2020 DiamantAxt9494 planned a melon farm. But for that sticky pistons are required. And because Mossow doesnt have any slime the melon farm won't be build soon. A growing Village (4th January - 8th January 2020) On 4th January 2020 DiamantAxt came online and started building the automatic storage system. At first with 3 chests. Later that day DiamantAxt visited Europe to explore his in-real-life-homeland - Germany. On 6th January 2020 Jonas306 joined Mossow, Mossow became a Village and Chief DiamantAxt9494 became Baron DiamantAxt949. 3 days later Jojo_Berlin became Councillour. Sheep-trade in Cuba (9th January 2020 - 14th January 2020) Mossow to Japan (9th January 2020) On 9th January 2020 a merchant named ItsAntlex advertised that he sells sheep. DiamantAxt contacted him that he was interested. ItsAntlex sold the Sheep in Cuba but because Mossow didn't belong to a recognized nation DiamantAxt couldn't teleport to Cuba. So he and Spitzhacke10000 hat to drive to Cuba by boat. Spitzhacke10000 was in America this day already but he got killed in the Carribean Sea. Because of that DiamantAxt and Spitzhacke chose another, less dangerous, but way longer, route. The route went via Australia, Japan, Yakutia, Svalbard, Greenland and New York. You can find a map of the route here. At 18:54 they began the journey. After about 15 minutes they reached the Antarctica - Australia ice road. In Australia the switched to the Trans-Australian ice road until they arrived at the Australian east coast where they entered the sea at 19:35. It was a long way and DiamantAxt weight down his W-key. Both were semi-afk but still watchfull; ready to avoid any danger. At 21:22 Spitzhacke10000 had to go to bed. The boat was now about 2000 blocks east of Hokkaido, Japan. As Spitzhacke went offline DiamantAxt turned around towards Japan immediately. There he built a small underwater basement. |population = 2 (not permanently)|chunks = 2|continent = Asia|founding_date = 9th January 2020|falling_date = N/A|image1 = HockBasis.png}}At 23:08 he had to go off too. Japan to Franz-Josef-Land (10th January 2020) At 15:57 Spitzhacke10000 and DiamantAxt came online. First DiamantAxt picked up Spitzhacke from the ocean and brought him to the basement where they stayed for about 10 minutes. At 16:12 they entered the Okhotsk Sea. As they always do on long journies they went semi-afk. The boat with DiamantAxt and Spitzhacke landed in Magadan at 17:27. They had to reach the Arctic ocean so they went through the deepest Yakutia by foot . That took about 30 minutes. Near Tiksi they entered the Laptev sea which is a part of the Arctic ocean. On the Kara Sea they checked if ItsAntelx was online - he wasn't. DiamantAxt decided to drive to Franz-Josef-Land and stay there for now. And so they did. After landing there they dug a little hole into a mountain where they put furnaces and other stuff into. Then Spitzhacke began to farm cobblestone. With enough cobblestone he constructed a light house that was connected to the underground basement and claimed that part of the Franz-Josef-Land as a KAPSK-Colony. Waiting in the northernmost KAPSK-Territory (11th January 2020) On 11th January 2020 DiamantAxt came online at 10:04 and waited for Spitzhacke who came on at 12:47. Together they finished the lighthouse. And named the new KAPSK-Territory "Cook Base". |population = 2 (not permanently)|chunks = 5|continent = Europe|founding_date = 10th January 2020|falling_date = N/A}} The building has 4 floors. The lowest (thats the underground part DiamantAxt dug a day before), the second, which is the living room, the third, which has no function so far and the lighthouse itself which acts as a viewpoint too. Some time later DiamantAxt entered the sea and drove to Svaldbard. But before he reached Longyearbyen his food reserves began to shrink so he decided to go back to Cook Base. Later that day MisterRobTob joined the town. Buying the Sheep (11th January 2020 - Present) Buying the first sheep (11th January: 17:12 - 20:01) At 17:12 DiamantAxt9494 realized that ItsAntlex was online. So he contacted him and entered the sea immediately, passing Svalbard at 17:39, Britain at 18:06 and entering Atlantic Ocean at 18:21. The journey over the Ocean took about 1 hour. DiamantAxt reached Cuba at 19:45. At 19:58 he arrived in Isla De Pinos, the town were ItsAntlex lived and bought one sheep of the two sheep for 5G. He thanked ItsAntlex and entered the Atlantic Ocean again. Bringing the first sheep to Franz-Josef-Land (11th January: 20:02 - 21:56) Half the way DiamantAxt arrived at the Trans-Atlantic ice road. But because it was directly on the water he couldn't pass below it. So he destroyed the boat with a sword. But his sword had Knockback I so the sheep was damaged too. DiamantAxt arrived at Cook Base at 21:55 and built a 2x7 leave-cage. Death in America (14th January 2020) On 14th January DiamantAxt decided to visit the USA. The drove to Cuba and then walked via Georgia to New York. He also visited Central Park. But there was a giant hole and DiamantAxt fell into it. After respawning in Mossow DiamantAxt knew that there was no way to get the items back. So he decided that he won't go in any Colony too far away soon. Modern Times (15th January - Present) Restoring damage (15th January - 21st January 2020) After DiamantAxts death he decided to go mining and decorate Mossow. He claimed some new chunks and began to build a new parliament - the Reichstag. The Reichstag is located on a big snow block that was built to elevate the terrain. Mossow was founded on a hill with really steep cliffs and uneven terrain below that. So the only option was terraforming. On 20th January a 17th chunk was claimed. A day later, on 21st January, DiamantAxt bought a stack of diamonds and made full diamond armor. Hacking of EarthMC (21st January 2020) Later that day the server got hacked by two people. All players were teleported to London and the city got griefed. DiamantAxt and many other players fell into an underground base. Nearly everyone died but DiamantAxt was one of the few people who survived the drop. After that DiamantAxt teleported back to Mossow - it was too dangerous in London. About five minutes after that he logged off Minecraft and went on the Discord. Some time later the server was closed. Completion of the ice road Shrek - Mossow (26th January - 28th January 2020) On 26th January 2020 the server was reopened. There was a huge celebration with the national anthem of KAPSK in Mossow. A day later DiamantAxt bought three Mending and three Silk Touch books. He put a Silk Touch book on his pickaxe and built an ice farm. DiamantAxt began to continue the construction of the Shrek-Mossow ice road. He built the ice road station later this day. On 28th January 2020 the ice road was finished. The journey from Shrek to Mossow takes about 2 minutes. Architecture In the early days Mossow consisted of a melon farm, some trees and two Igloos. One as a home for the residents the remaining as a town hall. With the expansion the city "upgraded" it's strucutres too. A big mine was created and the igloos were replaced by underground bases. However, on 22nd December 2019 _Rilex_ built one and currently the only igloo in the town. On 8th December 2019 the Big watchtower was constructed. It was built to see incoming enemies from distance and is also used as a sundial for players with a shader installed. The ground in Mossow is used very efficient. The roof of underground houses is used as pavement, streets or marketplaces. These underground houses are made up of snow and glass for windows. The apartments of subterranean apartment houses are connected by complicated districts and atria. Small shelters made of wood represent the entrances for all houses. They consist of a wooden door and stairs that lead underground. Every house is connected by a street to a network full of streets which leads to the highway which connects Mossow to the Antarctic coast. On 31th December 2019 DiamantAxt9494 built an underground farm section with many (semi-)automatic farms. Infrastructure The town is connected to the Antarctic coast via a highway and a railroad with stops in * Mossow Central * '''Mossow ''Nord * Jocity (under construction) * Neuschwabenland (not yet determined) * Coast You can find a video of the trip here Another Route is under construction. It stops in: * Mossow Central * Mossow ''Nord'' * Jocity (under construction) * Hindenburghochland * Agathe-Lasch-Plateau * Karl-Marx-Tal * Shrek West * Shrek Central * Australian Ice Trace (under construction) This route will be served by S6, S7, S8, S9, S11, S13 and S41 services. S6, S7 and S8 services should intentionally start in Endton, South Pole but thats not determined yet. S11, S41 and S9 services There is a route in the other direction. This route connects Mossow with the KAPSK-city of Dasko which stops in: * Mossow Central * Mossow ''Süd'' * Dasko Ost * Dasko Central This route is served by S2 and S13 services. Notable people List of Mossow outposts Category:Towns Category:Antarctica